Happy Valentine's Day, Dez
by revivalofawriter
Summary: Dylan, Herman, Lily and Max decide to cheer up Dez so that Austin and Ally can enjoy their Valentine's Day date.


I do not own Austin and Ally.

Austin, Ally and the new band of amateurs sat around the A&amp;A Music Factory. Max focused on his video game. Herman sat behind his drum kit with a magazine. Lily posed on the stage and Dylan sat on the couch with Austin and Ally.

"Happy first Valentine's Day, boyfriend," Ally cooed.

"Happy first Valentine's Day, girlfriend," Austin said with a dopey grin.

Austin rubbed his nose against the crook of Ally's neck. She giggled and playfully pushed him away.

"This is kind of gross to watch," Max said while he peeked over his video game controller.

Dylan clutched a pillow on the other end of the couch and pressed her cheek against it. "But they're so cute together!"

Max put his controller down and raised a brow at Dylan.

"I mean gross. Valentine's Day is stupid and so are adorable couples," Dylan said quickly. She threw the pillow to the side and grimaced. "It makes me want to puke."

Lily picked up the pillow and spun around. "I think romance is wonderful! Just like in all those fairy tales! True love is magically."

Austin and Ally smiled at Lily while Dylan rolled her eyes and Max returned to his video game. Austin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dez, who ran into the shop.

"Romance is a lie and all love dies," Dez cried before snatching the pillow from Lily. He jumped onto the couch and landed face first in the pillow and sprawled across Austin and Ally.

Ally patted Dez on the back and frowned at Austin.

"What is wrong buddy," Austin asked.

"C-C-Carrie," Dez sobbed into the pillow.

"Who the heck is Carrie," Dylan asked.

"I know," Herman spoke up. He walked over to the couch and lifted up his magazine. "She's the toothpaste model. She is gorgeous! I bet she got so many Valentines today."

Dez sat up and cried out, "Carrie!"

Dylan snatched the magazine out of Herman's hand. "Good one, Herman," she said sarcastically. "Now he's crying even more."

Lily looked at Ally and asked, "Who is Carrie?"

Dez grabbed the pillow and held it up. "Carrie!" He shoved his face in the pillow and his shoulders shook.

Ally rubbed Dez's back and explained, "Carrie and Dez used to date. He went to L.A. to be with her for a little while, but she decided it was best if they broke up."

Austin nodded and put his arm around Dez's shoulder. "Yeah and it hurt him. But that was like nine months ago, Dez. It is time to move on."

Max pressed a few buttons on his controller. "Yeah, girls are gross anyway. What you need to do is work on finishing some more levels of Ultimate Zombie Slasher."

"Uh, yeah. Valentine's Day isn't that great," Austin said. He scrunched his nose and shook his head. "It's just a made up holiday where you buy someone special things they don't need."

"Psh, yeah," Ally added. "Like a guitar pick necklace with the initials A and A on it."

"Or a bracelet that says 'I love you' on it and has charms symbolizing all of someone's favorite things," Austin said. He removed his arm from Dez's shoulder and leaned over Dez to look Ally in the eye. "It's a silly day where you go on a romantic picnic on the beach."

Ally stopped patting Dez's back and leaned over Dez to look Austin in the eye. "And you play a special song you wrote just for someone."

Austin leaned in closer to Ally. "And you buy her pickles!"

Ally touched her nose against Austin's. "And you make him pancakes!"

Dylan popped in between them and smirked. "And then you puke," Dylan joked.

Ally blushed and backed away. She gave Dez a sympathetic look and said, "But Valentine's Day isn't that important."

"Excuse me, Dylan." Dez gently pushed Dylan to the side. He dived off the couch and shoved his face into the pillow on the floor. He had his butt in the air and his arms spread out across the floor. He screamed Carrie's name again, but it was muffled by the pillow.

Lily frowned and kneeled beside Dez. She patted his head and said, "If you love her so much, why don't you just get her back?"

Dez turned his face to the side and sighed. "It's not so much that I loved her, but that she loved me. It was hard enough finally finding a girlfriend. If she doesn't want me anymore then who will?"

"Aww," Lily, Ally and Dylan said simultaneously.

"But that doesn't matter, right Dez? You said you hated romance and love," Herman said.

Dez sat up and poked his lip out. "I was just saying all that stuff. I love Valentine's Day! It is one of my favorite holidays." He stood and spun around. "The flowers, the teddy bears,the hearts, the chocolates, the singing penguins, what is there to not love about Valentine's Day?"

"All of that stuff," Max mumbled.

Dylan stopped Dez from spinning. "You're a real girly-man, aren't you?"

Dez slumped his shoulders and bowed his head. "But I'll never find love again. I had one shot and she wasn't the girl for me. I'm going to go cry in front of the flower shop while couples buy gifts now."

Six pairs of eyes watched Dez sniffle as he walked out of the music factory.

"Poor Dez." Lily frowned. She stood and crossed his arms. "I like him better when he is happy."

"Yeah, that was super depressing," Dylan said. She sat down beside Max.

"I like happy-Dez too. He makes me laugh," Herman said as he crossed his legs and sat on the ground.

Ally stood and crossed her arms. "Dez is our best friend, and I can't stand to see him this upset. Valentine's Day is really his favorite holiday. And this is our senior year. This is supposed to be our best year ever."

Austin nodded and stood beside Ally. "Dez has always loved Valentine's Day. He puts like eight calendars up in his room and circles February fourteenth in all of them. He even has a special Valentine's Day song."

Austin waved his hands from side to side and sang," V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E apostrophe S D-A-Y! Valentine's Day!"

The group stared at Austin. He shrugged. "I didn't say it was a catchy song."

He put his hands on Ally's forearms and said, "We should do something special for Dez. He's my best friend."

Ally nodded but a small frown was on her lips. "Yeah. I mean, we will have other Valentine's days. Dez is our friend and friendship comes first."

Dylan hopped up from her spot on the couch. "But it's your first Valentine's Day as a couple!" She cleared her throat and sat back down. "I mean, whatever. I'm just saying."

Lily nodded and agreed, "Dylan's right. You're the prince to Ally's princess. You have to spend Valentine's Day together. We can help, Dez."

Herman bounced his head up and down. "Yeah! Dez helped me practice my baseball skills. I want to help him too!"

"But you're still terrible at baseball," Austin said. "And Dez is awful at baseball. In fact, meet me next week after band rehearsal. I'm going to help you and Dez both.

Max put his game controller down and shrugged. "Dez did help me get into playing the keyboard. I will help out while you and Ally be all gross and lovey-dovey. Especially if I don't have to see it."

Ally looked around at the group and bit her lip. "I don't know, guys. I want Dez to be happy today."

"And he will," Dylan said. She pushed Austin toward Ally and ordered, "Now you two go have fun. We will take care of everything."

"Are you sure," Austin asked.

Herman stood and pulled Austin towards the door while Lily did the same with Ally.

"We have totally got this," Lily assured the couple.

Austin put his arm around Ally and smiled at the group. "Okay. We trust you."

"But if you need any help, just text us. We have our phones," Ally said.

The kids waved as Austin and Ally left the store. Dylan walked over to the couch and stood in front of it. Herman and Lily took a seat beside Max.

"Okay, what's the plan," Herman asked Dylan.

"Yeah, how are we going to help Dez?" Lily looked up at Dylan.

"Uh, why am I in charge," Dylan asked.

"Cause you're the oldest," Lily answered.

"And you're bossy and standing in front of us like you're going to tell us what to do," Max added.

Dylan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine. I do like telling people what to do. So here's the plan: We are going to find Dez a date for Valentine's Day. He is only sad because he doesn't have anyone special to share it with, so we'll just find someone for him."

Herman raised his hand and asked, "And how are we going to do that?"

"Well, remember how they found us to form a band? Austin, Ally and Trish all found a kid to join the band," Dylan said.

"My mom forced me," Max piped up. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Dylan shut him up with a glare.

"Anyway, the odds of us finding a date for Dez will be greater if we each find someone for him and then let him pick the best one. We can just trick Dez into meeting us somewhere and introduce each girl to him one at a time. Whichever girl he stays with or stays with him the longest is the clear winner."

"That's a great idea," Lily cheered.

"Yeah! I'm going to find a girl who is into sports," Herman said. He stood up and pretended to swing a baseball bat. He swung too hard, spun around and fell back on the couch.

"I'm going to find a girl who kills zombies," Max said. The group looked at him with their brows raised. "Zombies in the video game."

"I'm going to find a girl who sings and dances. You know, like Ally," Lily said. She scratched her chin. "Well, maybe not dance like Ally."

"I'm going to find a girl who is into girly romance stuff, but is still tough and likes to punch stuff," Dylan said. The group nodded. "Alright. Everyone, go find a girl. Lily and I will set up the practice room for the dates. Herman, you bring your girl first. Text us when you're ready and we will make sure Dez is here."

"Let's do this," Herman shouted. He put his hand out, but the rest of the kids just looked at him. "Go team," he shouted as he pulled his hand back.

"Let's go," Dylan ordered.

Two hours later, Lily and Dylan sat in the practice room. Lily put an electric candle in the middle of a small round table. The table was covered with a lacey white tablecloth and flower petals. Two chairs were opposite each other at the table and the lights were dimmed.

"Play some of Austin's music on low," Dylan told Lily. Lily nodded and turned on the music player.

Dylan looked down at her cellphone and said, "Herman just sent me a text. He will be here in a minute with the first girl."

Lily looked at her own phone and replied, "Good. Dez should be here any second."

On cue, Dez walked into the practice room. He had a bucket on his head and a bouquet of wilting flowers.

"Hey, I got your text," Dez said dully.

"Why do you have a bucket on your head," Lily asked.

Dylan stood on her tiptoes and removed the bucket. "How could you see to get up here?"

Dez sighed. "The people at the flower shop told me my sad face was scaring away customers, so they put the bucket on my head."

"And the flowers," Dylan asked.

"My sadness made them wilt."

"You need a hug." Lilly patted Dez on the shoulder and shook her head.

Dez flopped down in a seat at the table. "What did you need? I'm very busy being depressed today."

"Well, you are a director and we wanted some professional help," Dylan explained.

Dez perked up and nodded for her to go on.

"You see, we are having some auditions today for a female role. The actress will be performing the role of a girl that a guy who is depressed because he doesn't have a girlfriend on Valentine's Day would be interested in."

"Yeah, it's called 'Hopeless in Miami: The Zed Edaw Story'," Dylan said with a smile.

Dez stroked his chin. "I think I've heard of that film."

Dylan felt her phone buzz. She looked at the screen then back at Dez. "So do you think you could help us?"

"Of course. I've hosted a ton of auditions. I'll find the perfect girl for the role. I'm more than qualified," Dez answered.

"More than you know," Dylan murmured. She pulled Lily toward the door and said, "We will send in the first girl."

The kids walked out of the practice room and met Herman downstairs.

Herman pointed his thumb at the girl behind him. She wore a baseball cap, basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. Herman introduced her. "This is Shay. She is the teen coach of my brother's basketball team."

"Right this way, Shay," Dylan said as she directed Shay to the practice room.

Half an hour later, Shay came out of the practice room and walked over to the kids waiting on the couch.

"What happened to your eye," Lily asked Shay.

Shay barely touched her right eye and winced in pain. "He gave me a black eye! That guy is terrible at sports, even worse than Herman."

"Hey," Herman shouted.

"I asked him did he like basketball or soccer and he started talking about how great cheerleading was. Then he jumped up and started showing me all his spastic cheer moves. He did a high kick at the table and hit me in the eye," Shay said in an angry tone. "This was the worst Valentine's Day date ever. I'm going to the emergency room. Maybe I'll meet a hot volunteer."

Shay walked out of the music factory as Max and a girl walked in.

"I'm guessing Herman's pick struck out," Max asked. The group nodded. Max turned and introduced the girl beside him. "This is Abby. She works at the comic book store." Abby was dressed in a graphic tee and sweat pants. She had her phone up to her face and she was pressing the screen with her thumbs. Zap and Ping noises played through the speakers. "She's on level 700 on Ultimate Zombie Slasher."

"Okay, right this way, Abby," Dylan said. Abby didn't look up as Dylan led her to the practice room.

"I'm going to get my girl for Dez," Lily said before running out of the academy.

An hour later, Abby came downstairs and walked straight to the music factory exit. Dylan tugged on Abby's arm to stop her from leaving.

"How did it go," Max asked from his seat behind the keyboard.

"He can't even make it past level 650 on the game. I don't date guys below 800," Abby said in a monotone voice.

She started towards the door, but Max jumped in front of her. "An 800 you say," he asked.

"And old enough to drive." She patted him on the head and left the music factory.

"I thought you said girls are gross," Herman asked.

"Dude, she works at a comic book store and slays zombies. I'll wait for her until girls become less gross," Max replied.

Lily skipped in with a girl following behind her.

"Hey guys, I found a girl. I think Dez will love her. She said he would. And she sings great! She works at the Melody Diner," Lily said in an excited tone.

Mindy batted her eye lashes and yelled, "Here I come Dezzy! And I'm ready to make all your Valentine dreams come true!"

Mindy ran past Dylan and climbed the stairs to the practice room.

"He is going to love her," Lily cheered and clapped her hands.

Five minutes later, Dez ran out of the room screaming and rushed into the mall. Mindy chased behind him and shouted, "Dezzykins! Get back here!"

The kids looked at each other with wide eyes and then ran into the mall to help Dez. Thirty minutes later the kids and Dez returned to the music factory. Max and Lily sat on the bench behind the keyboard; Herman sat on the stage and Dylan sat beside Dez on the couch. They all panted until they caught their breath.

Dez wiped his forehead and leaned back. "Okay, guys, what is going on? Who thought Mindy would be good in a movie role? She is a terrible actress. And she scares me!"

"I'm sorry, Dez. She's a really good singer," Lily apologized.

"Is 'Hopeless in Miami: The Zed Edaw Story' a musical," Dez asked.

Dylan sat up and groaned. "Oh, man! I forgot to bring Dez a date because we had to save him from Mindy."

Herman waved his arms, Lily put a finger to her lips and Max widened his eyes at Dylan. Dylan gulped and slowly shifted her gaze toward Dez.

She gave a weak smile and said, "Oops."

Dez narrowed his eyes, folded his lips and stroked his chin. "Hmm. I have a feeling something else is going on here."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"We weren't trying to find you date for Valentine's Day because you don't think anyone except Carrie will ever love you and because Valentine's Day is your favorite holiday and Austin and Ally thought you would be happier spending it doing something special so we volunteered to help so it wouldn't get in the way of their first Valentine's Day together!"

"Lily," the group shouted.

"Oops," the youngest band member squeaked.

Dez pointed a finger in front of him and shouted, "Ha! I knew it! Well, I didn't know what was going on, but, ha, now I do!" He made a clicking noise and said, "Thanks Lily."

"Are you mad at us? We just wanted you to stop being so sad," Herman said.

Dez shook his head and put his hands over his hear. "Not at all. That was the sweetest thing any group of young band members has done for me. If I had more than one pair of pants, I would give each of you a pair right now."

"Uh, thanks. I think," Max said.

Dez stood and opened his arms. "Group hug!"

The kids joined together and gave Dez a hug. They patted him on the back and then settled back into their places.

"I still wish we would have found you date. My plan seemed so great," Dylan said as Dez plopped down beside her.

"What plan," Dez asked.

"We each chose a girl that we thought would be perfect for you," Lily said.

"A girl who is into sports," Herman said on the stage.

"A girl who kicks zombie butt," Max listed from the keyboard bench.

"A girl who can sing," Lily sang beside Max.

"And I was supposed to find a girl who liked girly stuff but was still tough," Dylan finished.

Dez clapped his hands and smiled. "She sounds like the perfect girl! Did you find her?"

"Uh, duh, no," Max said, earning a nudge from Lily.

Dylan stood up and leaned against the stage. "Wait a second. We all chose a girl with only one of those traits. We should have found a girl with all of those things."

Dez leaned back on the couch. "If you find me a girl like that, then I will ask her out right now." He took his phone out of his pocket and said, "Oh, and since girls tend to run away, lock the practice room door next time. That should get me at least two hours before the girl kicks the door down. Ally keeps a key behind the counter."

"Oh, come on. Hanging out with you can't be that bad. We were down here for all of the dates you had today," Dylan said.

Everyone looked up at the sky and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, we'll lock the door next time," Lily said and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Dez slumped his shoulders and sighed. "But there probably won't be a next time." His lip began to quiver and he looked over at Dylan. "May have my crying bucket back."

Max walked over to Dez and handed him his video game controller. "Here, take your mind off of girls. You need to work on a few levels anyway."

Dez took the device and started pressing buttons. Max sat down beside Dez as Trish walked into the music factory.

"Happy Valentine's Day everybody," Trish greeted the group. She had a basket filled with teddy bears in her hand.

Dez whimpered a little, but Max punched him lightly in the arm and murmured for him to continue his game.

Dylan walked over to Trish and took a bear out of the basket. "Uh, happy Valentine's Day. I didn't think you would be into this stuff."

Trish shrugged and tossed a teddy bear to Herman. "Ah, it's okay. I'm not a sucker, but I kind of like all the lovey-dovey stuff that happens today. Like these teddy bears. Some guy bought like a truck load of these things for his girlfriend." Trish tossed a teddy bear to Lily.

"So you bought some to share with your friends," Lily asked.

"Psh, no. She dumped him and while he was crying on the side of the street, I offered him a signed copy of Ally's album for a basket full of the bears," Trish answered. She tossed Max a teddy bear. "Open the heads, there are chocolates inside of the bear!"

"Sweet," the younger boys cheered.

"That's kind of sad," Lily said.

"I guess. I told him to punch some of the bears to make himself feel better, though. He did, but he hurt his wrist. I told him to go to the emergency room. Hey, maybe he will find love there. I saw some girl with a black eye earlier. She was cute and in need of medical assistance," Trish said.

Dylan furrowed her brow. "Wow, Trish. You're romantic and tough."

Dez lifted his eyes from the game to the girls in front of him. He remained quiet.

"I guess," Trish shrugged. She looked at Dez, who immediately looked back down at the game. "Hey, Freckles. I know you love Valentine's Day, so I figured you'd want the rest of these teddy bears. I know how you like stuffed animals and chocolate." She tossed the basket onto the couch and some of the bears fell beside Dez.

"Hey, Trish. Did the girl with the black eye have on basketball shorts," Herman asked.

Trish thought for a moment and then nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, she did. I remember because they had the Miami Heat logo on the side. I love watching the Heat play."

"You like sports," Max asked.

Trish shook her head and sat on the stage beside Herman. "Not really. I like watching the cute basketball players. And I guess I like yelling and cheering at the television."

"Cheering," Dylan asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Oh, did you guys know Dez is a cheerleader," Trish said. She pointed at Dez and chuckled. "He does the best high kick. It's supper funny because he looks like he is going to topple over every time he does it."

Dez cleared his throat and wiggled in the seat. "I can't really concentrate on this level with you talking Trish," he said.

Trish scowled at Dez. "Excuse me, but I'm not the only one talking." She lifted her chin and tried to see what images were flashing on the device. "What are you playing anyway?"

"Ultimate Zombie Slasher," Max responded. "Ever heard of it?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Duh. I've only beaten it like five times. It only has 900 levels. That's like, what, one day of work at any store in the mall."

"Nine-nine," Max stuttered. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, Trish. You ever worked in a comic book store?"

Lily took a pen out of her pocket and tossed it at Max. "You like games, Trish? Do you play with Austin or Ally or Dez," Lily asked.

Trish picked at her fingernail polish and blew on her hand. "Ally isn't into video games. I play with Austin, but he is easily distracted by Ally. Dez and I play sometimes, but he is a sore loser."

Dylan eyed Dez and said, "You didn't mention that you play video games with Trish."

Dez fidgeted with the game and dropped it in his lap. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I guess I've never really thought about it."

"Dude, she can help you get to level 700," Max said before looking at the controller. He shook his head at Dez. "And you can use all the help you can get."

Trish laughed and Dez pouted. Dez picked up one of the teddy bears and twisted off the head. He took out a piece of gold foil.

Lily stood up and danced over to Trish. "Do you like to dance, Trish?"

"What is with all the questions? But, yes, I like to dance. I dance all the time. Dez and I used to go salsa dancing at Shredder's with Austin and Ally," Trish answered. She stood up and twirled Lily around.

Lily laughed then bounced up and down on her toes. Dez unwrapped the chocolate then popped the treat into his mouth.

"I went to Melody's Diner today. Did you ever work there," Lily asked, beaming at Trish.

"I did, but I quit. I quit. I quit," Trish sang, holding the last note. Dylan, Herman and Max clapped.

Lily jumped up and down in front of Dez. She shouted, "Wow! She can sing, too! Dez, ask Trish on a date now!"

Dez coughed up his chocolate and beat his chest.

"What," Trish asked. She looked confused, but more worried about Dez choking. "Herman toss him that water bottle behind you."

Herman tossed the bottle but it flew in the opposite direction. Trish rolled her eyes and ran over to the bottle. She threw it to Max, who uncapped it and handed it to Dez. Dez chugged the water while the group stared at him.

He stopped coughing and took a few more gulps of water. He gave the bottle to Max. "Always chew your food kids. We've learned an important lesson today. Now who wants to go snorkeling?"

"I do! I do," Herman yelled with his hand in the air.

Dez pointed at him and smiled.

Lily clapped her hands together and flopped down beside Dez. "Are you going to ask Trish out on a date first?"

Dez's eyes bulged and his cheeks reddened. "What did you not get about the choking, little girl," Dez whispered.

Trish directed her gaze at Dez. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "Why does she keep asking you that? Why is everyone asking me questions?"

Dylan stood beside Trish and leaned her elbow on Trish's shoulder. "Dez is totally into you."

"What," Dez squeaked. He gasped and rubbed the back of his neck. "What? I mean. Trish has a boyfriend. Tell them Trish. About your boyfriend."

Trish snapped her fingers and tapped her foot. "I knew there was something I forgot to tell you, Austin and Ally. Jase and I broke up. Like a while ago, actually."

"Huh," was the only thing that came out of Dez's mouth.

Herman scratched his head and asked, "Who is Jase."

Trish tilted her head and looked at Herman. "Oh, he was this really cute skater guy I dated. The long distance thing didn't work out, though. We couldn't really form a strong connection states apart. It wasn't fair to either of us and we both love what we do. So we broke up while I was touring with Boynado." She looked back at Dez and shrugged. "Sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner. I kind of forgot between all of the Austin and Ally love and the Carrie heartbreak situation."

"Oh," Dez said softly.

It was silent for a moment, but then Dylan said to Trish, "So what I'm hearing is that you're single." Dylan snapped her fingers at Dez and said, "Trish is single. Ask her out."

Dez opened his mouth then covered his face with his hands. Trish stepped away from Dylan and stared at Dez.

"Why do they keep saying that, Dez," she demanded.

"I can feel you burning a hole through my hands with your eyes," Dez whined.

Lily smiled up at Trish. "Do you have a Valentine, Trish?"

Dylan nudged Trish. "Do you want a Valentine, Trish?"

Trish threw up her hands and raised her brows. "I have no idea what is going on here." She collected the teddy bears on the couch and put them in the basket. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and then turned to look over her shoulder. "I'm going to put these in the practice room. When you guys are done acting weird, let me know. Doofs."

Trish climbed the stairs and disappeared into the practice room.

Dez slid his hands from his face. His bottom lip was red from biting it behind his hands and his cheeks were still glowing.

"Are you all crazy," he whispered hoarsely. "She could have ripped my head off like one of those candy bears!"

Dylan held her hands up. "You said, 'If you find me a girl like that, then I will ask her out right now.'"

"Stop being such good listeners! What kind of music students are you?"

Max looked from his game to Dez. "Don't be a chicken, Dez. Zombies eat chickens. Oh, and if you can get Trish to be your girlfriend, don't waste your time with picnics. Get as much zombie game play in as possible. You need it."

"Girl, g-girlfriend," Dez stammered. He shook his head and stood up. "We are not…we could not…" He looked at the kids then at the practice room door and then back at the kids. He started pacing in front of the couch. "I mean, this is Trish. She's mean!"

"She brought you teddy bears and chocolate," Lily reminded.

"She's bossy!"

"But she plays video games with you," Herman offered.

"She thinks I'm gross!"

"She goes dancing with you, and it's Salsa dancing. You hold her and stuff, which totally is gross," Max added.

Dylan smacked her forehead with her palm. "This is going nowhere," she murmured. She crossed her arms and said, "Hey, Dez!"

He stopped pacing and asked, "Yes, Dylan?"

"Did you take any director's notes during the auditions earlier?"

"I thought it was fake audition," he asked.

Dylan dropped her jaw and uncrossed her arms. "You're telling me that, as a director, you didn't take audition notes?"

Dez stuck up his nose and crossed his arms. "Well of course I took notes. I am not an amateur."

Dylan smirked and tilted her head. "You're just bluffing because you're embarrassed. Admit it; you didn't take notes."

Dez stomped his foot and uncrossed his arms. He pointed at Dylan. "Ha! I did take notes and I can prove it! They're in the practice room!"

Dez turned his back and Dylan motioned for Max to get the keys from behind the counter. Max jumped over the couch and grabbed the keys.

"I'll go get them," Dez shouted before he ran up the stairs.

Lily followed him and stopped halfway up the stairs. Max tossed her the keys and she ran up to the door after Dez went through. Dylan, Herman and Max ran up the stairs. Lily locked the door and dangled the keys in the air.

"Hey, I think the door is locked," they heard Dez say behind the practice room door.

"Move, let me try," Trish shouted behind the door. The handle jiggled, but the door didn't budge.

"Uh oh," they heard Dez say. "Kids!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dez," they shouted. "See you in two hours!"


End file.
